


И Роланд выстрелил

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: AU in Canon, Angst, Character Death, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU в каноне: <br/>Альтернативная смерть Катберта Оллгуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И Роланд выстрелил

**Author's Note:**

> И еще немножко альтернативная концовка Битвы. Каааапельку. Капелюшечку.  
> Начала у драббла как бы и нет. Ощущение именно такое, по крайней мере.  
> Стрела Катберту в глаз не прилетала.

…

  
  
У Роланда подогнулись колени, и просто почти что упал, вовремя подставив руку. Катберт рядом казался каким-то эфемерным. Сломанным, как фарфоровая кукла; только едва ли кукла из фарфора может быть такой нездорово горячей, она не может так горячечно и жадно дышать, ловя ускользающий воздух продырявленными легкими.  
  
— Ка — такая сука, — философски заметил Катберт, булькая кровью в горле. Голос звучал надломлено, чуть слышно, но подчеркнуто бодро. Роланд слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы поверить в то, что Катберт чувствует себя именно так, как пытается показать.  
  
Оллгуд смотрел куда-то вверх, на багряное небо. Один глаз заплыл и, казалось, был близок к тому, чтобы вытечь. Зрелище неприятное, но на это было совершенно все равно. Особенно сейчас, когда вокруг гора трупов.  
  
И когда они оба сами близки к тому, чтобы стать ими.  
  
Роланд отторгал эту мысль, гнал от себя так, будто она была абсурдной и несостоятельной, хотя ему самому казалось, он уже давно вышел из возраста глупых детских надежд. Потому что думать о том, что еще можно выжить, можно выбраться из ада, когда вокруг тебя — этот самый ад, который уже пожрал тело и вот-вот примется за душу. А может, ее он тоже уже коснулся, просто это еще не так заметно. Скорее всего, так и есть.  
  
Роланд еще не знал об этом, может, догадывался (ему время покажет это чуть позже), но его душа навсегда останется здесь, на этом холме, рядом с телом того, кого он так до одури любил и будет любить всю свою жизнь.  
  
Катберт медленно повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся.  
Улыбка вышла некрасивой. Жуткой. Почти мерзкой, потому что кровь заливала его рот, текла по губам, смешиваясь со слюной. Но у Роланда она внутри все равно что-то переворачивала. Она сжала сердце так сильно, что захотелось застрелиться прямо сейчас, потому что это было невыносимо больно.  
  
Потому что Роланд знал, что он сам поднимется и пойдет дальше.  
Потому что Роланд знал, что Катберт не выживет.  
  
Он уже даже не понимал этого, он действительно просто знал. С такими ранами не выживают. Катберт уже должен быть мертв. По-хорошему.  
  
По-хорошему его нужно застрелить, чтобы не мучился.  
  
Роланд подумал, что он не сможет.  
  
Катберт попытался придвинуться чуть ближе, хотя уже некуда. Он двинулся, пытаясь повернуться набок. Роланд не стал препятствовать, хоть и услышал сдавленный хрип, почувствовал, как напряглось дрожащее от боли изможденное тело. Катберт вцепился на удивление крепко. Сжал так сильно, как мог, лихорадочно со свистом дыша на ухо. Катберт был очень горячим, нездорово горячим, но сейчас будто искал тепла. Роланд понимал, что не может дать слишком много. Роланд понимал, что никогда уже не сможет. И от этого осознания рвало на части.  
  
— Роланд, — голос у Катберта совсем сошел на шелест. — Роланд, пообещай мне, — его пальцы дрогнули и сжались на мокрой от крови одежде стрелка еще сильнее, почти до судорог. — Пообещай, что дойдешь до Башни.  
  
Роланд дрогнул, и из горла вырвался сдавленный звук, похожий на рыдание, но глаза оставались мучительно сухими.  
  
Катберта в его руках трясло. Он затих, ожидая ответа, даже дышать, казалось, стал тише, насколько это было возможно в его положении. Внутри у него что-то клокотало от ужаса и нежелание, но Катберт понимал, что так надо. Возможно, лучше Роланда.  
  
— Обещаю, — медленно, через силу выдохнул Роланд, чувствуя, что вот она — точка невозврата. Она появилась именно после этого слова, не после последующей реплики Катберта, не после того, что он сделает буквально через несколько минут, а сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо, — Катберт хмыкнул. Роланду показалось, он улыбнулся. По его голосу всегда было слышно. Последующее он сказал до невозможности ровным голосом. Если бы Роланд знал, какими усилиями ему это далось, он бы ни за что не смог это сделать. — А теперь пристрели меня, иначе на пустошь в конце тропы шагнут двое. А ты мне уже пообещал.  
  
Роланд выдохнул, понимая, что не прочь нарушить это обещание, но он не станет. Это будет нечестно по отношению к Катберту. По отношению к самому себе. По отношению ко всем тем, кто сегодня погиб и лежит сейчас на земле, которая хлюпает кровью при каждом движении, как после сильного дождя.  
  
Роланд отстранился, и Катберт отпустил, откидываясь на спину с глухим стоном.  
  
Роланд наклонился к нему, и у Оллгуда в глазах мелькнуло что-то непонятное. Роланду показалось, он сейчас оттолкнет, настолько диким было выражение в любимых глазах, но Катберт опустил веки и послушно приоткрыл рот для последнего поцелуя. Рука с трудом приподнялась и скользнула в липкие от крови волосы, бессильно сжала, будто пытаясь удержать, но не смогла.  
  
Роланд поднялся медленно и нехотя, но время, к сожалению, не растянулось для него в одну бесконечную полосу.  
  
Он не хотел этого, так отчаянно не хотел, и боль разъедала грудь, как ржавчина разъедает ствол забытого револьвера.  
  
Но только его рука не дрожала, а дуло смотрело Катберту в глаза.  
  
У Оллгуда дернулся уголок губ, будто он попытался улыбнуться. Его грудь стала вздыматься чаще, лихорадочнее. Глаза блестели ярко-ярко, были невероятно большими, но нельзя было назвать их испуганными. Катберт смотрел в черноту широкого дула.  
  
Роланд в отчаянии понимал, что просто не может заставить палец сдвинуться с места, хотя он делал это тысячи и тысячи раз. Он убивал так легко и быстро, что уже не мог вспомнить ни лиц, ни точного числа. Но сейчас просто не мог заставить себя, просто не мог лишиться этого и так умирающего человека, хотя прекрасно понимал, что так умрут они оба, и мир рухнет окончательно и бесповоротно.  
  
— Тебе что, особое приглашение нужно? — голос Катберта прозвучал неожиданно четко и громко. Взгляд метнулся вверх и столкнулся с треснувшим льдом в голубых глазах.  
  
Мир дрогнул.  
  
И Роланд выстрелил.


End file.
